Stay with me
by Hinata-chan-lelia
Summary: Sakura and few other girls get sent to a new land in hopes of being able to satisfy the ninjas training there. But one kunoichi is anything but all for it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay. I'm not posotive what I'm going to do with this story. It's more of an experiment than anything else. I have never written a SasukexSakura fic before but I have written fics. So if you like it and you want me to continue tell me so in your review. Thanks!

O o O o O o

Eager with anticipation, the small child clung even tighter to the stuffed animal that lay comfortably sprawled out in her arms.

A broad smile was plainly noticable as she continued her walk, waiting for the smallest sign of being her near her destination.

Emerald green eyes glowed with admiration as a pale boy with dark black eyes and a pair of even darker black eyes to match came into view.

"Sasuke-kun I have something for you !!!"

The boy grimly lifted his head. His expression never changing, as he stared at her with no enthusiasm but secretly couldn't help but wonder what would make her come so far out of the way to the street in front of the Uchiha manor.

His gaze soon left the comforting confines of the girl's joy filled eyes to rest upon what she held in her arms.

Before he could even think of what to say to question her actions, she spoke again.

"I made it for you ... I had some help but ..."

The girl's voice died down to lower than that of a whisper and the same boy who was standing not even a few feet away from her had to strain his ears to hear the last few words.

The now blushing girl, looked at the boy for some approval or even recognition of her deed.

The young Uchiha remained silent though.

"I picked all the colors myself though."

Lightly tan hands stretched foward to hold before him the item which the girl had created such a fuss about.

"I lost my entire family ... and you're giving me a dog ?!?!"

Jumping back for a slight second, she gripped the animal tighter as his words raced across her mind.

His reaction was somewhat unexpected and she didn't know how to counter it. In a desperate attempt to change the topic of the conversation she ignored his blunt and rude comment.

"Look, he has black hair and black eyes just like you ..."

Enragement quickly filled the boy as he jerked the stuffed animal away and out of her reach.

"Compared to what I lost this means nothing."

O o O o O o O o

How did you like the begining ? Just in case you didn't know, this isn't the first chapter of the story just a little warm-up to see if you'll like it or not. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Okay I'm really sorry it took so long to make this first chapter but school is really getting in the way ... not that you care or anything I just think some sort of excuse is better than nothing. Anyways, here is the first chapter. Reviews are loved.

Chapter One

"This one doesn't seem to like authority."

The other two men got closer and Sakura flinched as one laid a hand on her cheek.

"GET OFF OF ME !!!"

Catching the guy who had her pinned against the wall off guard, she kicked him succesfully and he let go of her long enough for her to slip back into the crowd.

Dodging other people and their glances, she reluctantly followed.

O o O o O o O

Sakura looked around in disbelief at the people around her who obediently obeyed what this man standing beside her had just ordered.

People stood bare and deposited their clothes into a bin.

"Now, you will all get new clothes. No need to worry about that."

Sakura sent a death glare as she stubbornly stood like a stone.

"Hey you. Get going."

Sakura looked around at all the girls which were completely naked now. She also looked around at the crowd of men, yes men, who were doing nothing but being disgraceful onlookers.  
"I'd get going if I were you." A strong voice called while looming around the barely accessible room due to the large amounts of women and young girls trying to move around.

Sakura sharply turned her head in the mistake of thinking the man was talking to her.

"Now !!!" The owner of the voice glared tauntingly at the small girl cowering before him.

Sakura stared for a moment. No doubt it was a familar face.

"Uh ... I ... I can't." The girl said timidly as her head was lowered to stare upon the ground.

Now she remembered it was the girl from the old academy and the Chunin exams, the one that never talked.

What was her name ?

"Get going !" Along with the man's demanding words arrived a slap to the face.

Sakura dissapointingly looked around at the bare women then back at the only other girl who bothered to show any resistance.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she started by unzipping her jacket and slowly slipping it off. It made a light tap as it hit the floor.

Pale childlike fingers slipped under a light blue shirt and that is when Sakura found she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay dressed." Sakura demanded after jumping in between the girl and the man that stood in front of her.

"Get out of the way." The man demanded back before slapping Sakura.

Sakura looked into the man's eyes and the only response she made was a simple shaking no of the head.

"This is the only shower you get the whole time your on this miserable ship ... so get undressed."

As soon as he finished his setence Sakura spat it in his face then quickly turned around, grabbing the girl's hand and jacket which still lay on the floor.

"Uh ... Sakura-chan where exactly are you taking me ?"

Sakura smiled.

"You remember me ?"

Sakura's question went unanswered as the twists and turns that Sakura was making did no good as the man appeared in front of them.

Sakura had been moving so fast she had no time to stop and bumped into the man's chest.

Reluctantly she let go of the hand she had been clinging so tight to.

"Run." Sakura managed to say before her voice was muffled by the man pushing her into his chest.

Using all the strength she had at the moment, which wasn't much due to the fact she hadn't slept in days and she was feeling a bit seasick.

"Don't even bother it's pointless ... if you break free, where are you going to go ?"

A muffled cry could be heard from behind and all she could possibly imagine was the girl being caught along with her.

O o O o O o O o O

Sakura continued kicking the man in the shin as he stubbornly carried her away.

A man was heard behind her. He seemed to be struggling to hold on to something. Atleast she wouldn't be alone.

The somewhat form of a relief vanished as they entered a new room.

After they entered the two girls were thrown roughly to the floor.

Sakura immediately rose to her feet.

"It seems you two have been causing some sort of problem in the showering rooms."

Sakura turned around to find the unfamilar face that stood behind them.

"Get undressed." He said with a smirk.

"No." Sakura also said with a smirk.

The two of them locked gazez with one another and remained silent. She was waiting for him to do something and by the looks of it he was anticipating the same from her.

With a long sigh Sakura turned around made her way for the door.

"Let's go."

Sakura reached out her hand to grab the doornob but as soon as her fingernail scraped against the edge of it her hand fell back to her side.

Soon she found her whole body had gone limp.

O o O o O o O o O

Warm water continued to pour into an already half empty tub. The noise of water pounding against the water volume that already rested in the tub made for a soothing atmosphere, but it made far too much noise for a certain kunoichi.

"Finally awake are we ?"

The eerie voice sent shivers down Sakura's back which helped her in acknowledging something.

Her eyes slowly drifted to across the room where they laid upon her clothes, neatly folded into a lovely pile.

"Wha- ... get me out of here !!!" She screamed.

She groaned as she struggled her best to move.

"Save your breath. I've sealed this entire room. Nobody comes in, nobody goes out, nobody hears us, and ... we don't hear them."

Sakura gasped as the man rose himself over her. She was then silenced as he pressed his lips against hers.

A moan escaped between trembling lips as he slipped his tongue across her cheek and down to her lower neck.

"Stop ..." She moaned more than said.

Another moan escaped as he began to suck on her neck before sliding his tongue up and down the exposed flesh.

"I SAID STOP !!!" Sakura screamed loudly into his ear.

He stopped and pressed their forheads together.

"Get off." She said firmly.

In the blink of an eye Sakura's cheek was met with a slap. The unexpected sting caused her eyes to water.

"Listen here and listen good. We're the leaders around here and if you have a problem with that you might as well sign your suicide note now."

Sakura smiled before spitting in the man's face.

"Give me a pen."

The man was filled with rage as he once again slapped her.

"We pretty much own your worthless ass. We can do anything we want to you."

Sakura louldly gasped as cold fingers slipped across her small enterance.

"Please no."

The man smirked and pulled away.

He stood up and turned the running water off then scooped the naked Sakura in his arms. After releasing the paralyzation jutsu he dropped her into the water.

"When we drop you off in a couple days ... you best know you're place."

O o O o O o O o O

Short I know. Really sorry. I hope you guys liked it anyway. 


End file.
